A Tale of Two Blades
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Naruto hears of a legend from his clan about swords, of all things. but this legend may be more than that as him hearing it seems to start a chain reaction that he probably won't want to be a part of. Naruhina, sorry for the bad summary. I don't own cover image
1. Legends of the Lost

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Legends of the Lost

Naruto walked to the top of the Hokage Monument and knelt. He had just recently recovered from stopping Sora's rampage and the village was still struggling to get rid of the bodies and get the power restored. The lightning strike, as they found out, was a jutsu of Kazuma's that had been intended to kill a living target but had been to weak. It had, however, been powerful enough to knock out entire power grids for days or longer, as it had with Konoha. Naruto had several clones helping the cleanup while he watched them work.

_"We need to talk,"_ Kurama suddenly stated. _"I found something you should hear. It's a memory from my first host so I barely recall it but you should still hear it."_

Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mindscape standing in front of the cage.

"What's up?" Naruto questioned.

"Not much," Kurama growled. "Just wasting away inside of a brat who can't even fight a girl."

"How many were you stuck in?" Naruto smirked.

Kurama growled and drew back from the cage, curling into a ball.

"What was it you remembered?" Naruto sighed.

"A legend in the Uzumaki clan," Kurama growled opening one eye. "I can't remember it well but it says something about two swords and a demon blood child struggling to save his brother."

"That's all you remember?" Naruto questioned raising an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll ask Tsunade about it."

He returned to the real world and walked down to Tsunade's office, knocking before entering, for once.

"Hello Naruto," Tsunade sighed. "I have no missions for you."

"That's not why I'm here," Naruto assured her. "I wanted to ask you about a legend that my...tenant mentioned. Something about two swords and a demon blood child?"

Tsunade froze, her pen less than an inch from her paper. Naruto noticed the color drain from her face and her eyes flicked up at him then back down and she set her pen down.

"I've never heard of it," Tsunade lied. "I'm sorry, I'm very busy."

Naruto nodded and left, closing the door behind him. The moment Naruto was gone, Tsunade stomped her foot once and pulled out a bottle of Sake.

"Yes Lady Hokage?" An ANBU asked appearing in front of her.

"Get Shizune for me please," Tsunade ordered.

A moment later, Shizune walked in and sighed.

"Lady Tsunade, it's barely noon," Shizune complained.

"He asked about the legend," Tsunade stated simply.

Shizune's eyes widened and her face also paled.

"He...oh," Shizune said, voice pinched. "What do I do?"

"There's no getting around it," Tsunade sighed. "I'm sending him to Uzushiogakure. It's already begun."

Shizune nodded and left. She knew her job and knew what she needed to do now. She also knew that both her and Tsunade, and likely a lot of others, would soon be _very_ drunk.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets and soon found himself at third training ground. Tenten was target practicing against one of the posts, Choji and Shino were sparring off to one side, Shikamaru was lounging under the trees, and Hinata was talking to Neji near the Memorial Stone. Naruto smirked and sent a clone to sneak over behind Tenten. When she was about to throw a kunai, he bumped his hands into her shoulders startling her and making her kunai hit just outside the target.

"You jerk!" Tenten accused, but still smirked.

Naruto himself walked toward Hinata and Neji but stopped when a cloud of insects rose in front of him. They formed kanji and he read it quickly.

"Don't interrupt. Come fight with me and Choji."

When he sighed, the bugs shot toward him. He dove backward and created a dozen clones then they all scattered as Choji crashed down where they had been. Insects swarmed all of the Narutos and they all exploded. Then, Naruto exploded out of the ground and kicked Shino at Choji. Choji caught Shino and threw him into the water and charged at Naruto. Naruto leapt into the air and drove his fist into Choji's face and sent him flying into the water next to Shino.

Just as he stood, Neji left and Hinata glanced at Naruto then walked over to Tenten, who was watching the fight.

"Shall we?" Shino questioned.

"Lets," Choji nodded rolling into a ball and speeding at Naruto.

"I learned a couple tricks from Sora," Naruto spoke up as Choji neared while extending his right hand. "I think you'll like them. Beast Wave Gale Palm!"

A demonic hand made out of wind formed around his arm and shot forward expanding and launching Choji back into Shino. Both crashed down in the water and Choji had to pull Shino out, due to the stoic being unconscious.

"Impressive," Choji smirked. "Let me put him on land and we'll continue."

"No," Kakashi said landing beside Naruto. "Naruto, Lady Tsunade has told me to give you a mission. You're to take a small team to Uzushiogakure. Technically there's no captain but with the team being what it is, I think we can both guess who it will be."

"Who is it?" Naruto questioned.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata," Kakashi replied. "And Naruto, just so you're aware, Uzushiogakure is rumored to be haunted by the spirits of the Uzumaki that were killed there."

"It's the Uzumaki clan's village?" Naruto questioned.

"It is," Kakashi nodded. "Your specific mission is to investigate the disappearance of an ANBU there but I doubt that it will make a difference."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi left. Naruto walked over and knelt beside Shikamaru.

"Get up," Naruto commanded. "We're going to Uzushiogakure."

Shikamaru looked at him then sighed and stood.

"What a drag," Shikamaru groaned. "Who are we taking."

"Hinata and Sakura," Naruto stated. "Go find Sakura."

Shikamaru nodded and left and Naruto walked over to Hinata and Tenten.

"Did you hear Kakashi?" Naruto questioned.

"Some," Hinata replied. "We're going to Uzushiogakure, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "We need to find a missing ANBU and there's something I need to find personally there."

Hinata nodded just as Shikamaru and Sakura arrived.

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "Shikamaru, you're in charge, for the most part. I don't know where it is so, I hope one of you does."

"I got a map," Shikamaru replied. "It's old though. Come on. This way."

They left, leaving Shino, Choji, and Tenten behind. After they had left the village, Naruto told the others everything he knew from Kakashi and asked them about the legend Kurama had told him about but none of them knew anything, unlike Tsunade.

After about three days of traveling, they finally stopped on a cliff overlooking their target. Uzushiogakure was a ruin about a quarter the size of Konoha with broken columns with both Uzumaki clan symbols and Konoha symbols. the remains of the walls were covered with broken and faded seals. There were broken statues and monuments every here and there but everything was too destroyed to tell what was what. That in itself was extremely bad because there seemed to be enough debris to build a large village but Uzushiogakure had only been about a hundred buildings at most, according to Kurama.

"We'll camp here and move into the village tomorrow," Shikamaru sighed. "Finding an ANBU in all of that will be a drag."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly and crouched.

_"Come,"_ a spectral voice in Naruto's head rasped. _"Come to me. Come fulfill your destiny."_

Naruto snapped back to reality when Hinata knelt beside him and held out a bowl of soup.

"A-are you okay?" Hinata questioned worriedly. "Y-you've been over here for a couple hours."

"Really?" Naruto blinked in surprise. "It felt like seconds for me. Thanks."

He ate some and smiled.

"Did you make this?" Naruto questioned.

"Y-Y-Yes," Hinata replied. "D-d-do you like it?"

"It's delicious," Naruto replied smiling.

He stood and turned around to see that they had set up a tent for everyone but him, since he had his own tent, and had started a camp fire and set logs around it as seats. He realized for the first time that it was already dark.

"Finally decided to join us huh?" Shikamaru questioned as Naruto sat across from him.

"Sorry," Naruto replied as his clones set up his tent. "Did I miss anything important?"

"No," Sakura answered. "Well, I'm heading to bed."

Shikamaru went to bed a couple minutes later and left Naruto and Hinata alone. Naruto got some more soup leaving enough for Hinata to have another bowl if she wanted it. She took it after a couple minutes and when they finished, Naruto had a couple clones wash the dishes then pack them away and released their jutsus.

"What do you think we'll find in there?" Naruto asked after being silent for a while.

"I-I think that we'll find a lot of ruins and that's about it," Hinata replied. "I doubt we'll find the ANBU's body. Even more so the ANBU alive."

Naruto nodded and then sighed.

"I hope I find the legend written somewhere," Naruto stated. "When I asked Tsunade about it, she got pale and just stopped. It was like she was afraid of something."

"That's...weird," Hinata agreed. "Maybe you don't want to see it."

Naruto nodded just as a freezing cold wind blew and the fire went out, sending a cloud of smoke into the sky and leaving them in the dark. Naruto felt Hinata's hand instinctively close around his and squeeze. He didn't even think about it because Shikamaru and Sakura both suddenly scrambled out of their tents and looked around.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Not a clue," Naruto replied. "The wind put the fire out then vanished."

"Right," Shikamaru blinked in surprise then turned around and froze. "Didn't I just open this?"

Naruto looked over and saw that the tent flaps were all closed.

"Um...yes," Naruto answered. "Yes you did."

Shikamaru opened it and leapt back as something with flaky grey skin, long, messy, snow white hair, glowing red eyes, and a huge mouth with razor sharp teeth leapt at him. It had claws, a butcher's knife, and a robe matching its hair. Naruto threw a kunai at it and the kunai went straight through but the thing turned into smoke and blew past Shikamaru and into the trees.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know," Sakura replied. "But I'm done sleeping for tonight."

Naruto nodded in agreement and Shikamaru and Sakura walked over, Shikamaru extremely shaken and silent. Naruto relit the fire and they sat silently while they waited for morning. Hinata eventually let go of Naruto's hand, blushing a bit at holding it but Naruto was busy trying not to panic at having attacked a ghost.

Finally, the sun began to peek over the horizon and they all began to move toward Uzushiogakure, leaving the tents behind by unspoken consent. After a couple hours, they reached the ruins and Naruto sent clones to search the village for ANBU, the legend, or anything else.

"What is...come on," Naruto said running toward the last location of one clone and letting the rest disappear.

When they got there, they saw half a stone with the bottom half of a carving and an engraving below it. Sakura and Shikamaru found the rest of the stone and began to try to move it over. Naruto read and reread the engraving and blinked in surprise. Hinata looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened.

The engraving read, "Two swords, unrivaled by any, rise and fall. The spawn of evil, a great hunt will undertake. His demon blood the way will light to Evil's Blade and Evil's Bane to rise again. A home to see and a home to raze. A hero rises from the ruins of his home and the blood of those he loves. A monster rises from his pain. An army under his wing. Demon blood and devil spawn by the millions. A world to save, a battle to win, a monster to destroy. And his greatest weapon, a twin shall fell or a world will burn."

"What does that mean?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"Nothing good," Naruto replied as Shikamaru and Sakura lifted the top of the monument into place.

The picture was of a pair of swords forming an 'X' with a demonic humanoid form behind them. To the right of the form was a fox and to the left was a dragon with several heads. Naruto recognized both creatures and had a guess at the identity of the humanoid. Below the swords, was a serpent. Naruto suspected who that was as well.

"Come on," Naruto sighed. "Let's go find the ANBU."

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Home

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Home

Naruto stepped around the chunk of wall and looked at the hole his clones had found under the rubble. His clones were looking for the others but Naruto didn't intend to wait. He dropped into the hole and looked around. He was in a small cave and a female ANBU was sitting against one wall beside a tunnel leading away.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked kneeling in front of the ANBU.

"Fine," she replied. "Just a broken arm. I got jumped by a group of missing nin that are looking for something down that tunnel."

Naruto nodded and left some clones with her as he sprinted down the tunnel after the ninja. When he arrived, he saw ten of them standing around an alter. The alter was a stone block with several different seals on it and a sword resting on the top. The sword was a ninjato with a white sheath, white cloth around the grip, and a white guard. The blade had seals coiled around it and the seals glowed red. The missing nin began to release the seals on the alter one at a time and Naruto sent clones to stop them. The clones were destroyed easily but the ninja began to charge at Naruto instead of unseal the sword.

"Kill him!" one of them shouted.

Naruto created a few more clones and they all formed a Rasengan and charged. This time when they were destroyed, the Rasengan exploded and sent a ninja flying. The last leapt at Naruto but Naruto slammed his Rasengan into the ninja's stomach and sent him crashing into the roof of the cave. The other ninja all charged but froze as Shikamaru's shadow connected with their own. Hinata and Sakura rushed past and began to kill them quickly while Naruto walked toward the alter.

_"Free the blade,"_ the same voice as the night before commanded. _"Stop the beast. Fulfill your destiny."_

Naruto saw the jutsu to free the sword in his mind and his body reacted by freeing the sword for all of the seals. A moment later, he shook his head and looked around. The sword was glowing slightly, the others were all watching in a mix of confusion and awe and Naruto understood why. He had never used a sealing jutsu in his life.

He shrugged his shoulders and picked up the sword. The moment he did, a demonic roar rang out through the room from seemingly everywhere. Naruto stumbled back to the others as dark purple flames covered the alter and a set of blood red eyes appeared inside it.

"My thanks," the voice sneered, now coming from the alter. "Too long I have been trapped in this retched place. Your ancestors created that blade to smite me. Instead, the blade could only trap me away. It lacked a crucial element, someone capable of wielding its power. My own blade shall find me soon but for now, I shall make due with my own power. Observe!"

A mouth formed below the eyes and opened and suddenly a stream of black flames even darker than Amaterasu shot out at Naruto and the others. Naruto leapt back to the others and reached for the handle of the sword but the ANBU suddenly smashed them all out of the way, narrowly avoiding the flames herself. The flames shot down the tunnel, expanding as they got further away. When they reached the walls of the tunnel, they incinerated them instantly.

"Damn!" Naruto swore making his usual hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two clones formed and ran around the demon then charged from behind but the face shot around to that side and blew a stream of flame at them too. When the flames cleared their body, both had been transformed. They had human silhouettes but their bodies seemed to be made out of black flames with no hands or feet, their arms and legs ending in points. The thing was, the flames seemed both frozen and not at the same time. If the clones moved quickly, their bodies would distort as a flame would when moved but when they stayed still, they seemed almost solid.

"That thing can...change my clones?" Naruto questioned. "What is that thing?"

"I think it's a demon," Hinata replied as the two clones began to walk forward. "But I think we should release your clones first."

"Right," Naruto said trying to release the clones jutsus.

Nothing happened.

"What the..." Naruto blinked then threw a kunai at each.

The kunai shot straight through, opening a hole in the clones' bodies which then closed again.

"Fuck this," Naruto growled creating another clone and forming a Rasengan for each.

They both charged forward and leapt into the air, slamming the Rasengan into the clones and the two explosions filled the cave with dust. When it cleared, Naruto was standing beside the others again but one clone was reforming from the ground up and the other had its arm through the other clone's chest. All that was left of that corrupted clone was the arm, half the torso, and the head but the rest reformed as well. The clone that had been stabbed, began to burn with black flames. Naruto threw a kunai at the clone to stop it but the demon at the Alter fired a stream of flames in its path and the kunai was enveloped turning into black flames as the clones had. The kunai struck the partially turned clone and it instantly was enveloped into flame and the other clone set it on its feet. The newly converted clone pulled the kunai out and it became a part of its arm, the blade sticking out the front of their arm then growing to the length of a standard sword.

"Damn!" Naruto swore as the demon shot off of the alter and into the newest clone.

"Aahh," the demon sighed contentedly as the clone turned purple, like the demon had been while on the alter, and cracked its neck. "Finally in a body. And even one with experience with having its boundaries shattered. You're a Jinchuriki. You will be my ultimate host. I'll just have to make some room first."

The two clones darted around them and the demon began walking forward slowly. Naruto looked around. Just as the clones began to charge from behind, the same thing as from their camp rose out of the floor. Naruto watched as it began to fight the clones and several more spirits appeared. Then, one rose directly in front of him and pulled on its nose. The face, which Naruto realized was a mask, came off with the hair and revealed bright red hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a beautiful face.

"They're...masks?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course," the spirit replied. "We're Uzumakis. Not monsters. These are Uzumaki ANBU uniforms, basically. We styled ours after the Shinigami to intimidate our enemies. When I attacked Shikamaru earlier, I didn't realize he was traveling with my son. Sorry."

"S...Son?" Naruto blinked in surprise before smiling. "Nice to finally meet you. And Dad?"

"He wasn't an Uzumaki," Kushina replied. "If the Nine-tails ever tries to break free and gets to eight tails, your father will appear in your mind from your seal and reform it but only once. So for your sake, hope that you don't need to meet him."

Naruto nodded and smiled then leapt back as the demon suddenly crashed down where he had been. Naruto landed on the wall and Kushina rose out of the floor beside him as several Uzumaki swarmed it but all shot away from it almost instantly.

"How did you seal this thing before?" Naruto questioned.

"No idea," Kushina replied.

"We had Hashirama Senju's help," another said rising out of the ground and removing her mask to reveal hair matching Kushina's but in two tight buns.

_"Mito Uzumaki,"_ Kurama snarled but not angrily. _"You look younger than I remember."_

"Hello Kurama," Mito smiled as if he had spoken anywhere outside of Naruto's mind. "You certainly seem to have mellowed."

_"Don't make me tear you apart,"_ Kurama growled.

"Can we focus?" Naruto questioned. "We've got a demon to stop."

"Draw your sword then," Mito commanded. "It can wound him. You do know how to use it, do you not?"

"Not," Naruto stated. "I'm a brawler, not a sword fighter."

"Then why did you take it?" Mito questioned.

"A voice told me too," Naruto replied.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to trust the voices in your head?" Mito questioned.

"No," Kushina and Naruto replied together.

"I can use a sword," the ANBU stated walking over, her broken left arm now in a makeshift sling. "I'll hold him off while you and your team retreat."

"No," Naruto and Mito stated together.

"The last thing we need is the demon getting the sword," Mito stated.

"I'm not letting you throw your life away," Naruto stated simply. "It'll give him another clone to control but I might be able to blast him and give us time to escape."

"We need to stop him here," Kushina stated.

"We can't," Naruto stated. "He's going to tear us apart unless we retreat for now. There has to be another way to stop him."

"We could try following the legend," Hinata replied. "It never said that you destroyed them in one fight. it actually said that the spawn of a demon will find Evil's Blade then someone will find Evil's Bane. Then his home will be destroyed and a monster will rise from his pain and a hero from the destruction."

"Then it talks about the hero destroying the entire army of monsters and the top monster and destroying its twin or the world being destroyed," Naruto stated. "For now, we need to live to figure out what any of it means."

"Blast him," Kushina cut in. "Then we'll hold him here as long as we can."

Naruto nodded and sent a clone at the demon with a Rasengan. As soon as the clone blasted him, all of the still living ninja darted out the door and down the tunnel. After a couple seconds, the tunnel behind them filled with black flames. They got out of the tunnel and found the cave destroyed by the first stream of flames. They all dove behind a chunk of wall and Naruto blasted a crater into the ground with an imperfect Rasengan, gritting his teeth as it burned his hand.

The flames sailed over them, barely missing them. Once clear, Naruto stood and looked back as his mother exited the tunnel and rushed over. A moment later, the demon and all of the clones shot out and into the air, flying away as massive black fireballs.

"You okay?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm fine," Kushina replied. "Everyone else is dead, though."

Naruto nodded and looked around.

"We need to get back to Konoha," Naruto stated. "While we travel, there are a few things I need to know. For example, were you Kurama's Jinchuriki while pregnant with me?"

"Yes," Kushina sighed. "Come on. We'll talk on the way."

They began to head toward Konoha and Naruto began the conversation.

"If you were pregnant with me while you had Kurama, that would make me the spawn of evil and this Evil's Blade," Naruto stated.

"No," Kushina replied. "Spawn of evil or not, that blade was Evil's Bane. The Sage of the Six Paths forged it himself and passed it down to the Uzumaki for safeguarding."

"Alright, then I'm not the spawn of evil," Naruto sighed. "So who is, where's Evil's Blade, and does the fact that I have Evil's Bane mean I'm the hero?"

"One thing I know about Evil's Blade is that it was a Jian," Kushina informed him.

"Jian?" Naruto questioned. "You mean like Orochimaru's sword?"

"Yes, that's a Jian," Sakura replied. "If Orochimaru has Evil's Blade, that would explain the snake in the picture. The shadow person could be either you or the demon but I think it's the demon."

"The fox was obvious and the dragons I'm terrified might be Moryo," Naruto stated. "If it is, we'll need Shion's help."

"Speaking of," Sakura smirked. "You know you agreed to have a kid with her right?"

"You what!?" Hinata and Kushina both practically screamed.

"When?" Naruto questioned.

"That's how the next priestess comes into being," Sakura smirked. "The powers are passed down from mother to daughter."

"Oh," Naruto said turning as red as Kushina's hair.

"You're going to marry her first right?" Kushina questioned.

"I'm not having a kid with her!" Naruto assured her raising his hands in an innocent gesture.

Hinata sighed, looking away so that no one would notice.

"We're being surrounded," Kushina announced. "They'll begin to close in in one minute. In two, we'll be fighting."

"What are they?" Naruto questioned.

"Can't tell," Kushina replied.

"There are exactly three," the ANBU stated.

"A sensor?" Kushina questioned. "Good."

Just then, a young girl about Naruto's age with tan skin, mint green hair, white clothes, and a large cylindrical object on her back wrapped in red cloth landed on the branch ahead of them. A moment later, a man with dark skin, a Kumogakure flak jacket, a long white scarf, sunglasses, white hair and gotee, white gloves, grey pants, and seven swords on his back landed behind them. A second later, a woman with blonde hair, a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand landed beside Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The girl in front of them questioned looking directly at him.

"Yes," Naruto replied cautiously. "How can I help you?"

"We're here to help you," the man stated. "That demon you released is twice as powerful and five times as dangerous as Moryo. That sword you have in your hand was the only reason that he was defeated before. His own sword was once the source of his power. If he retrieves it, his power will more than double and he will obliterate any that oppose him. He must be stopped. But by now, he likely has an army. You can't stop him without the blade. But if you can't use it, you'll have to give it to someone who can."

"It's Naruto's destiny," Hinata stated.

"Enough," the last woman sighed. "The girl's right. Naruto has to be the one to use it. Which means he'll need to be taught how. But aside from that, Killer B is right that we need to keep that demon away from his sword. And the fact that B isn't rapping just goes to show how serious this situation is. That demon will destroy the entire world if he can get his sword."

"We need to get back to Konoha," Naruto stated. "Once there, we can work on finding Orochimaru."

They all nodded and began running toward Konoha again. This time, Naruto, B, Yugito who was the blonde, and Fu who was the girl with green hair set the speed since they were apparently all Jinchuriki. Within a day, they were almost there and finally stopped to rest for an hour, for everyone without a Tailed Beast's sake.

"Sorry about the speed but we need to get back as soon as possible," Naruto sighed as he and the other Jinchuriki sat around the camp as guards while the others slept.

"It's alright," Shikamaru replied. "You're right. We need to get back. Wake us up in an hour."

Naruto nodded and they all drifted off to sleep. Naruto looked around and sent out clones then also drifted off. What seemed like seconds later, Fu shook him awake and he let his clones disappear.

"Anything to report?" Fu questioned.

"Smoke," Naruto grunted pushing himself up and creating a couple clones to wake the others up then sped off toward Konoha.

The others followed and when the others were awake, they followed. They caught up with him seconds before they exited the trees and got their first view of Konoha. The village was burning.

* * *

Read and review


	3. Destruction

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Destruction

Konoha was burning. The outer walls had been obliterated and the village itself was destroyed with scattered flames of red, yellow, orange, and black. Naruto staggered into the village, legs barely able to support him. The others followed him, all in similar states of shock. Every building was destroyed and most were burning. Even the Hokage Monument had been destroyed.

After several minutes, Naruto encountered the first body. Ebisu. Three minutes later, Hinata found Kotetsu and Sakura found Izumo. Over the next hour or so, several dozen bodies were located and identified and placed together to be buried. So far it had been mostly jonin with the occasional citizen. After another fifteen minutes, they found the first really familiar face.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura shouted drawing him over. "I'm so sorry."

Shikamaru fell to his knees, barely barely able to restrain his grief. Lying on the ground in front of him, was his mother and father. Naruto continued to search, barely restraining his own but fighting for all he was worth too keep the fox out of the picture. He continued to search and soon found himself beside Hinata. He began to lift a massive piece of rubble and looked under it then instantly set it back down, suddenly realizing which area he was in.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata questioned walking over.

"N-Nothing," Naruto replied pale and not inclined to show her what he had found.

"Please don't lie to me Naruto," Hinata requested and he sighed and nodded.

He lifted the piece of rubble again and before it was even all the way up, she began to sob. He threw the rubble into an area he had cleared and exposed her father's body to the world. He lifted a second beside him that was beside Hiashi's outstretched hand and found Hinata's mother. Hinata began to sob anew and Naruto threw that piece of rubble aside as well then pulled Hinata into a hug. He rocked gently and ran his hand over her head as she cried. After a half hour, she managed to stop and Naruto had a clone help Hinata carry her parents to the rest of the bodies while he continued to search. He had yet to find the Hokage, Jiraiya, or any of their friends so he was praying it would stay that way. He continued to sift through the rubble and was soon joined by Sakura just in time to uncover Kiba's mother and her personal ninken. Sakura carried the body away and Naruto lifted the next piece of rubble and froze. Under that piece, was Moegi and Udon. He clenched his teeth and had his clones take them to the others and continued searching that area for the body he now dreaded finding. Hinata joined him in the search just as he lifted up a piece of the Academy wall and found Konohamaru and Hanabi both laying in a crater motionless. They both slid into the crater instantly and Naruto checked for a pulse smiling in relief when he found that they both had one.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

A moment later she arrived and began to heal the two. While she did, Naruto climbed out and continued, slightly more positively. That ended when he found Jiraiya's forehead protector. It was dented and crumpled and flecked with blood but his body wasn't present. Naruto and several clones began searching around the headband while he sent out hundreds of clones to find anyone else. After fifteen minutes, the village was completely searched. Shizune had been killed when the Hokage's office collapsed, Teuchi when his store had been blown up, Ibiki had been shredded, Shino's entire clan was dead, Ino's father was beheaded, and Jiraiya had been pinned to the ground underneath a piece of wall that had several dozen pipes on the underside. He had been impaled a dozen times and was quite obviously dead.

When Sakura found Naruto, he was on his knees in shock and grief with the Nine-tails cloak covering his body with three tails already formed.

"Naruto," Sakura called kneeling in front of him. "You have to control yourself. You can't let Kurama take over!"

Naruto looked at her blankly just before the cloak turned to four tails, then six, then exploded into a massive Nine-tails minus the flesh and fur, then the full Nine-tails. Kurama bent his head down and opened his mouth, gently setting Naruto on the ground. Then he sat down like a dog and looked at Kushina who was rushing over to her son.

"Naruto!" Kushina shrieked dropping to her knees beside him with Hinata less than a second behind her.

"Can you save him?" Hinata questioned.

"Maybe," Kushina replied. "But not without the Nine-tails' other half."

"Half?" Sakura questioned. "You mean Naruto only got half of it?"

"Yes," Kushina replied. "Minato had the other half."

"I can stop him from dying," Kurama stated. "However, it will require a sacrifice."

"Me," Kushina volunteered.

"I'm sorry Kushina," Kurama sighed. "I would honor your wish but...the sacrifice must be alive."

"I'll do it," Hinata volunteered. "If it will save Naruto, I'll be the sacrifice."

"No," Naruto croaked, voice barely audible. "No one's...dying for me."

"Let me," Ayame volunteered walking over from where Shikamaru had been talking to her after they found her with her father's body.

"Very well," Kurama growled before Naruto could refuse again and made one hand seal. "Forbidden Jutsu, Life Force Transfer!"

Ayame suddenly fell backward and left a chakra silhouette of herself behind. The chakra floated over then into Naruto and Kurama lowered his hands as Naruto sat up.

"You should have let me die," Naruto sighed. "I can't fight even half as well without you."

"Don't worry about your chakra reserves," Kurama growled. "I may not be inside you anymore but you still have as much chakra as your father did."

"Is that a lot?" Naruto questioned.

"Enough to get you a Run-on-sight order if you ever made it into a bingo book," Kushina replied. "Where would any survivors have gone?"

"Probably to get help," Naruto replied. "My guess is Sunagakure."

"Sunagakure is an ally?" Kushina questioned.

"The Kazekage was a Jinchuriki and is a good friend of mine," Naruto stated. "Kurama, can you use a sword?"

"Yes," Kurama stated understanding what Naruto wanted.

He made the Seal of Confrontation and was covered in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, there were a hundred Narutos all of them having red hair and Kurama's eyes.

"Good," Naruto smirked matching Kurama's clone count then wiping some sweat off of his forehead and sighing. "God that's hard without you."

Naruto and the others all turned and left leaving Naruto's clones to learn to use a sword from Kurama. They headed toward Sunagakure and continued through the night. Finally they stopped to rest. Naruto sat next to the fire while the Jinchuriki kept watch and most of the others went to sleep. Kushina didn't being a spirit and helped the Jinchuriki keep watch and Hinata sat beside Naruto.

"I'm sorry about your family," Naruto apologized after a moment.

"It's alright," Hinata replied quietly, struggling not to cry again. "At least you found my sister."

"And I found my mom, kind of," Naruto smiled looking up at her.

"I'm sorry about Jiraiya," Hinata apologized.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "I hope the others are okay."

They were silent for a while before Hinata gripped her pant legs tightly and forced herself to speak.

"W-why didn't you l-let me be the sacrifice?" Hinata questioned.

"I didn't want anyone to die for me," Naruto stated.

"B-but you didn't argue when Ayame volunteered," Hinata pointed out.

"I tried," Naruto muttered. "No one listened."

"You're lying," Hinata accused quietly but firmly. "Y-you didn't try to stop her from sacrificing herself for you. A-at least, not as hard as you did me. Why? P-please tell me the truth."

"I...I don't know," Naruto sighed. "I didn't want to lose you."

Hinata smiled and hugged him then pulled back and stood.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," Hinata smiled. "Goodnight."

She went to sleep and Naruto sighed and looked into the flames. His clones began disappearing one by one but stopped after about ten so that he wouldn't die. Naruto went to bed as well and was almost instantly in a dream.

* * *

Naruto knelt and examined the trail. He and Hinata had been sent on a tracking mission by Tsunade to catch the contents of a section of Konoha's bingo book. So far they had everyone except one shinobi and he was slowing down. They would have him inside a day.

"Did we lose him?" Hinata questioned resting her new katana on her shoulder.

"Do we ever lose them?" Naruto questioned standing. "He's a couple miles ahead. Come on. Let's get this mission done with."

They ran after their quarry and found him easily. The problem came in trying to drop him. Unlike the other wimps they had fought, this one had a Kekkei Genkai that covered his body in black flames and made him lethal. The fight was short and brutal but in the end, Naruto sealed the ninja and looked over at Hinata.

"You alright?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope," Hinata smiled. "He got me."

Then, her body was covered in the same flames and the sword mutated into Orochimaru's. She charged Naruto who suddenly had his own sword, a ninjato, and he fought her. After about three minutes, he leapt back when Sasuke landed between them and three Jinchuriki around him.

"Slow Naruto," Sasuke sneered. "Too fucking slow."

Then, all four were covered in the flames. Naruto turned and fled and as he ran, faces began to appear in his head. The faces of everyone he cared about flashed before his eyes, each one framed and then devoured by black flames. Then, Naruto fell. He was in a void, black being the only thing he could see. Suddenly he couldn't tell if he was falling or floating but a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in front of him with a massive mouth with a glowing purple aura below them.

"You FOOL!" the face laughed. "You truly thought to stop me? This war was over before it began! Your world will burn! Your family will burn! Your friends will burn! Everything you hold dear, will BURN! Now, witness my power!"

* * *

Naruto sat bolt upright as another clone released itself but this time with memories of burning ninja closing in on the camp.

"Everyone up!" Naruto shouted running out of his tent and drawing the ninjato that supposedly could keep them alive.

He was grateful to Kurama for teaching him what it had so far but he knew he would need help to fight these things. Just as the Jinchuriki and a newly healed ANBU appeared beside them, three burning figures stepped out of the trees, the black flames spreading to the trees and pushes they touched but not after them.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore as one of them held up a flaming sword and two red eyes opened.

"He's here," the ANBU stated. "We're fucked."

"Not yet," Naruto smirked as his clones began to rain from the air. "B! Chakra!"

Killer B understood and began to channel chakra into him as clones began exploding just before they could be injured. Those that didn't explode, managed to kill the two servants and keep the demon busy for a moment but soon they all disappeared as well to keep the demon from gaining any new followers.

"Thank you," Naruto said as B stopped giving him chakra and Naruto finished sorting through the new memories and knowledge his clones had given him. "This should be quick."

The demon charged forward and Naruto attacked him as fast as he could. The demon easily blocked and dodged all of Naruto's attacks and not bothering to counter. Naruto wasn't a great swordsmen but could definitely give a lot of the best a run for their money. The difference was made by the billions of years the demon had had to master swordplay.

After about five minutes, Naruto felt something explode into his stomach with the force of a Rasengan and suddenly found himself planted in a tree. He sprinted forward again and swung at the demon once but instead found its sword through his stomach and black flames spreading across his body. He let go of Evil's Bane and watched it sail into the trees where Konohamaru and Hanabi were hiding then smiled at Hinata and Sakura before his vision went black.

The demon wrenched his blade free of his newest follower and turned to the others.

"Who's next?" the demon sneered and all of the humans fled.

Konohamaru ran after the others carrying the sword and Hanabi was hot on his heals.

"And so their destruction is begun," the demon snarled. "Now, the world shall fall. Come. We must find my sword, before they find their champion."

* * *

Read and review. Don't worry about Naruto, I have a good reason for this.


	4. Return

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Revival

Konohamaru slowed to a stop in front of Sunagakure and looked around. None of them were taking Naruto's death very well but they still needed to destroy the demon.

"Without Naruto, Killer B is our best chance to destroy the demon," Konohamaru stated.

"He's right," Fu agreed. "B is our best fighter."

"First we need to rest," Sakura stated looking at Hinata who had been sobbing so hard that Killer B had to carry her and who was still sobbing.

"Welcome," Gaara welcomed stepping out of the gate with his siblings. 'the survivors of your village are already here. I'm sure that...where is Naruto?"

They all exchanged pained looks then looked back at Gaara and Sakura spoke first.

"Naruto...didn't make it," Sakura reported. "The demon found us and Naruto tried to fight him but...the demon...corrupted him."

Kurama, who had caught up and shrunk down to about the size of Akamaru, sat down beside Konohamaru and looked at Kushina, who was taking her son's death nearly as hard as Hinata was.

"I see," Gaara replied. "Come. We'll figure something out later."

They all followed him into the village and saw that the Konoha 11 and their respective team captains along with a quarter of the civilians and a handful of shinobi had escaped but everyone else had died.

"Is this really everyone?" Shikamaru questioned.

"The demon and his army were nearly indestructible," Temari stated sadly. "Your captain managed to find a way to wound them but even that wasn't enough."

"Asuma?" Shikamaru questioned looking around before seeing him standing a little ways away.

"Good to see you," Asuma smiled. "Sorry about your parents."

"How did you fight them?" Yugito questioned.

"Flying Swallow Technique," Asuma stated.

Gaara then led them all to his office where they reported to him the details of Naruto's death. Then on everything they believed about the legend and the legend itself.

"We definitely will need to retrieve Orochmaru's sword," Gaara stated. "Aside from that, we'll have to throw everything we've got at the demon and hope his army falls with him."

"Is there any way that you can think of that might be capable of saving the people who are corrupted?" Hinata spoke up after nearly an hour of being silent while the others spoke.

"I know of none," Gaara replied. "It is very likely that anyone and everyone that attacks the demon will die. It is also likely that Naruto is gone."

"What do we do?" B questioned.

"You and Asuma must teach the shinobi how to use the Flying Swallow Technque," Kankuro replied. "Then, we'll have to go to war."

"Lord Kazekage!" Matsuri shouted running in. "Corrupted are approaching the Main Gate!"

"On our way," B stated as he, the Jinchuriki, Hinata, and Konohamaru all ran out, reaching the main gate in seconds and finding a group of Corrupted with enough for each of them to have one and one of them to have two."

"I'll take two," B volunteered before throwing his seven blades into the air and catching them to channel lightning chakra through each.

Konohamaru handed Hinata a kunai just as the Corrupted charged. Hinata began to stream her chakra through the kunai and she and the others met the Corrupted in the charge. B instantly began spinning, jumping, and juggling his blades, instantly streaming his chakra through them when he caught them and continuing. Fu and Yugito both used katanas streaming their chakra through the blades while most of the others used kunai. Konohamaru used Evil's Bane without bothering with chakra streaming and was able to keep his Corrupted from killing or stabbing him and quite a few of the others did the same but after fifteen minutes, the Corrupted Hinata was fighting suddenly grew a sword blade and red eyes and cut the tip of her kunai off then swung the sword through the air, launching her backward with just the tailwind.

"The fucking demon's here!?" Konohamaru shouted blocking a jab from his and removing its head, killing it just as the demon shot at Hinata.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed out of impulse.

Less than a second before the demon's sword found its mark, one of the two Corrupted B had been fighting dropped in front of her with Konohamaru under its arm and using Konohamaru's arm to deflect the demon's blade with Evil's Bane. Then, the flames over its body went out and left Naruto standing in their place. Naruto set Konohamaru on his feet, taking the sword and suddenly seventy clones appeared at his side, all of them holding the sword and glaring at the demon.

"You broke my control," the demon snarled. "Impossible. How did you free yourself?"

"I got bored," Naruto shrugged. "Now, either beat it, or your legend ends here."

The demon growled then turned and fled with the two remaining Corrupted. Naruto sighed and let his clones fade just as Kurama and his mother arrived. His mother tried to hug him but passed right through him which left Kurama the opportunity to do the single most out of character thing Naruto ever had or would see. Kurama tackled him and began licking his face like a dog.

"You do care," Naruto grinned when Kurama finally stopped and let him up.

"Shut up," Kurama growled but smiled a bit.

"You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked pushing himself up just in time for Hinata to practically tackle him with a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Hinata sobbed into his chest.

"Really though Naruto," Kushina replied. "Please don't die again. The last thing I need to do is watch my son's funeral."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and smiled at his mother.

"Don't worry Mom," Naruto assured her. "I'm not dying until I'm old."

Kushina smiled and nodded and Naruto turned toward Sunagakure just as Gaara and Temari stepped out.

"You're back?" Gaara questioned. "Good. We need to talk about Orochimaru."

They all walked into the village and to Gaara's office. When they got there, Gaara rolled out a map with three locations marked off.

"These are the locations of known hideouts Orochimaru uses," Gaara informed them. "Are there any that you have found that aren't here?"

"There's one here," Naruto stated marking another spot. "Aside from that, there's no way to know where they might be."

"Actually," the ANBU interrupted removing her mask so that she could see the map better. "There should be one somewhere here."

She circled an island south of Sunagakure and Naruto nodded staring at it. Then, he thought of something else and looked up at Gaara.

"You've got shinobi reporting on the Corrupted's movements right?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Gaara answered understanding.

He began marking the locations of groups of Corrupted and Naruto saw the pattern.

"They're massing around this," Naruto stated circling a forest. "My bet is this is where Orochimaru is."

"We'll have to fight our way in," Gaara stated. "Everyone will need to have either Asuma or Killer B train them to use the Flying Swallow Technique Those that learn the fastest will be the first team in."

They all left and found Asuma quickly and he taught them as best he could. Naruto, remembering what he had already learned, summoned a couple clones and they all practiced what they had already been taught and was capable of doing it within minutes. The ANBU, now identifying as Yugao, already seemed to know how, as did Shikamaru. Hinata and Konohamaru both mastered it quickly and Hanabi got it a couple minutes later.

"That's enough for the first team," Naruto decided. "Asuma, you come with us. B, you teach the others some more. All of you will stay here to defend against attacks."

They all nodded and left.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Free

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Free

After three hours of traveling, Kushina caught up with the others and they all just smirked.

"I figured you'd be coming," Naruto smirked.

"Couldn't let you go without someone to keep you in line," Kushina smirked back.

"I have a question, do you know anything strong jutsus I could learn?" Naruto questioned.

"No sorry," Kushina replied thinking of his father' signature jutsu. "But I do know where your father might have left something about some. It's a bunker that, coincidentally is between us and Orochimaru's hideout."

Naruto smirked and nodded and Kushina took the lead leading them off course a bit but still in that a couple hours, they left the desert and came to a large field with a single tree in the center. It was that tree that Kushina flew under.

Naruto reached the tree and smiled seeing a trap door beside it and slipped inside telling the others to keep watch. Once inside, he looked around and saw hundreds of books and scrolls, weapon racks filled with weapons, and several armor stands with cloaks matching the one the Fourth Hokage used to wear.

"Wait, these are..." Naruto began but trailed off and turned to Kushina. "My father was the Forth Hokage?"

"That's right," Kushina smiled. "I'm not sure where he left his notes on his jutsu but I do know he left everything he knew here for you."

Naruto sent clones throughout the room and had them start reading while he put on his father's cloak and began looking through the weapons. Several dozen were swords but there was also on Konoha Chakra Blade and a pair identical to Asuma's. Naruto took all three and he and Kushina left.

When they got back to the surface, everyone stared at him in shock and he smirked.

"They're my dad's," Naruto stated and everyone's jaws dropped.

"You're the Forth Hokage's son?" Konohamaru questioned. "That's awesome!"

Naruto nodded then they all continued toward Orochimaru's hideout. Just as they reached the forest, a massive explosion went off ahead of them and they all rushed forward to see Sasuke and two others limping out of the trees with three Corrupted strolling after them casually.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called running forward with Asuma and attacking the Corrupted.

Naruto decapitated one before they could react and the other two began to move in near blurs as they fought back. Just as Asuma killed his opponent, a Corrupted with Orochimaru's sword in its hand stepped out of the trees and cut one of Sasuke's companions, a man with white hair and pointed teeth, in half while Sasuke and the other both leapt away. The other was a tall man with orange hair and a curse mark matching the one Kimimaro had had so long ago.

"Damn it!" The man that had been bisected swore grabbing on of his own legs and pulling himself away as he began to turn into water then reformed and jumped after Sasuke and Jugo.

"All of you get out of here!" Naruto shouted.

"No fucking way!" Asuma replied blocking a jab for the other Corrupted.

Just then, the others all arrived and tore the Corrupted apart then stood behind Naruto.

"Leave!" Naruto commanded. "He has his fucking sword!"

"We're not leaving Naruto," Hinata stated firmly. "Not again."

Naruto sighed and attacked the demon but the moment their blades touched, Naruto's was repelled and he was sent flying.

"Foolish mortal," the demon sneered. "You may be powerful but even you cannot destroy me with an incomplete blade. That blade no longer has its power to restrain evil. It is no longer the Blade of Evil's Bane."

"Power to restrain evil?" Naruto questioned. "What do you mean?"

The demon only grinned and swung its sword sending all of them flying, Sasuke and his companions included. Then, it turned into a ball of black flames and shot into the sky, disappearing behind the trees.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke questioned once it was gone. "It turned Orochimaru into a massive snake made out of black flames."

"A what?" Naruto nearly screamed before a giant snake made out of black flame shot out of the hideout and at Naruto.

Naruto, it of a muscle reaction threw his sword at it and the sword split the snake in half. Then, both halves turned into a snake and Naruto groaned and stood drawing the chakra blade set he had gotten and streaming his chakra through them.

"That sword is so useless suddenly!" Naruto complained.

The two snakes leapt at them but before they reached them, Killer B dropped on one shredding it and Yugito landed on the other removing its head. The flames of both instantly went out and left a stretched and deformed Orochimaru in their place.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke called walking out of the bushes with the sword. "Did you ever notice that there' said piece missing from the buttcap?"

"A what?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke walked over and showed him a depression that Naruto had somehow never noticed. "It's missing a piece? Maybe that's why it doesn't work."

"We need to find the missing piece," Asuma stated.

"Do you know what it is?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"No," Kushina replied. "So far as I know, nothing has ever been taken off of the sword because the blade has never been touched since it was placed in the sanctuary.

"Then we'll have to worry about it later," Naruto sighed. "We should head back and warn the others. Maybe someone else knows."

"Good point," Kushina replied. "Come on. We should hurry."

They began to race back but just as they left the trees, thirty Corrupted appeared in front of them.

"No demon?" Naruto questioned drawing Evil's Bane while the others all drew their own weapons and began streaming their chakra.

"He regrets to say that he cannot make an appearance as he is retrieving his two generals," one of the Corrupted stated, voice scratchy and painful to listen to. "You have met and destroyed both. One has been imprisoned since the Master himself was sealed and has only broken out a couple times and always only to be resealed. The other has been fighting his own private war since the Master fell. Remember them?"

"I'm guessing the second is Moryo," Naruto stated knowing he was right.

"Correct," the Corrupted stated. "And the other is known as Satori."

"Sa...Fuck!" Naruto sword restraining the urge to slam his sword down. "So your boss is going to carry the Box of Paradise around?"

"You haven't heard the true version of the box's role," the Corrupted sneered. "The Box of Paradise gives rise to Satori, moves Satori, and Ends with _Satori's release_."

"If the box is destroyed, Satori is released?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," the Corrupted smirked. "But first he must have a host to manifest in."

"I won't let him be freed," Naruto vowed sprinting forward with B and Sasuke.

They all tore into the Corrupted but after a couple minutes, they were all launched back and only Naruto managed to hang onto his sword.

"Here," Naruto growled handing the sword to Sasuke. "I'll handle them."

He drew three shuriken and exhaled wind-type chakra onto them, creating wind blades in the shape of disks around them. Then, he threw them and grinned.

"Ninja Art, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said making the hand seals as the shuriken multiplied into thirteen hundred, all with Wind Blades.

The Corrupted all tried to run but were shredded before they could flee.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Konohamaru questioned.

"I left a couple clones at my father's bunker," Naruto stated. "They found a few useful jutsus. Not the one I was hoping for yet though."

Kushina smiled and shook her head at her son's timing.

"We have to stop Satori from rising," Naruto stated. "We have to get to Hozuki Castle, now."

* * *

Corrupted swarmed Hozuki Castle, "recruiting" everyone they met. Within minutes, their work was done and their Master arrived giving them orders. The first thing they did was retrieve the Box of Paradise from the bottom of the sea. The second was bring the seven prisoners forward.

"No!" one of the six men, all of which had matching orange hair and grey eyes with a ripple design shouted upon seeing the Box of Paradise. "You can't do this!"

"Bring the bitch!" the Demon commanded and the only woman, who had light blue hair with a lighter blue paper flower in it and Akatsuki robes matching the men's was dragged forward. "Satori! Open your goddamn mouth, I have a host for you!"

The mouth facing them opened revealing the swirling darkness inside. The Demon hurled the woman at the mouth and the man who had spoken first reacted instantly.

"Konan!" The man shouted holding his hand out. "Universal Pull!"

Konan suddenly reversed direction flying to him instead as a man with long hair in a ponytail with bangs on the right side of his face was hurled into the mouth instead.

"Had you not thrown that body, I would have killed you for defying me," the Demon snarled. "Kill them all."

He then raised his sword and cut the box in half diagonally. The two halves exploded and left the body standing in their place but now with completely black eyes.

"Welcome back Master," the man said calmly. "It has been far too long. I see you recovered your sword."

"Indeed," the Demon nodded. "Now come, Moryo has waged his personal war for far too long."

Satori nodded and transformed into his true form, picking up the Demon and flying toward The Land of Ogres.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. We Three Kings

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I forgot to mention last chapter but in this timeline, they fought Satori before Naruto had Sage Mode or met Pein. It was about the same time that they fought Hiruko as far as the timeline goes in this story.

* * *

We Three Kings

Naruto landed in a field with the others just as his second clone from his father's bunker disappeared and his mind flooded with knowledge about the Rasengan and why his was so much weaker than his father's had been. He smirked but the smiled faded just as two Akatsuki Members arrived, one female with light blue hair and one man with spiky orange hair and grey eyes with ripple designs.

"Not now!" Naruto growled.

"We're not here to fight," the man stated. "I am Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. This is my partner, Konan."

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned as the others arrived at the same time as Gaara and all of the shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto smiled when he saw that Tsunade had survived. He hadn't seen her earlier.

"We came to make a deal," Pein replied. "The Demon must die and so must Satori."

"Satori is already free?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Pein replied. "But now he can be killed permanently."

"Easier said than done," Naruto growled remembering how he had defeated Satori before.

"I'm aware," Pein agreed. "In fact, he may be more dangerous than his master. But I know where they're going now."

"Where?" Naruto questioned.

"The Land of Ogres," Pain stated simply.

Naruto bit back a curse and turned, sprinting as fast as he could toward the Land of Ogres and the others all followed. They all knew what had to be done and they all agreed that No one anted Moryo to be revived again.

After exactly one day, Naruto landed in front of Shion's temple and ran through the door finding Shion praying.

"Naruto?" Shion said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a demon and Satori coming to raise Moryo," Naruto stated. "To ensure he stays here, they'll be trying to kill you."

"We need to leave then," Shion stated. "They'll probably try to raise him the same place we destroyed him."

He nodded and they rushed out to see the others arriving at the same time as three Corrupted and Satori.

"Damn it!" Naruto swore drawing his chakra blades and streaming his chakra through them since Sasuke still had Evil's Bane, being the better swordsman.

B had Sasuke's sword but was using his own blades instead. The Corrupted charged at them but before they arrived, Yugito and Fu appeared beside two of them and killed them and Pein launched the other onto Sasuke's outstretched sword.

"It's good to see you again Naruto," Satori sneered. "I expect this fight will end much the same as before, but without my death this time."

Naruto charged forward and leapt into the air slashing at Satori while extending the chakra from his chakra blade until it was long enough to bisect Satori. Just as the blade was about to hit Satory, he darted out of the way and then ducked as a cloud of paper shuriken flew over him. He then swung one arm and batted Yugito and Fu aside then jumped over B, taking flight. Pein sent a massive boulder at Satori but Satori caught it and hurled it back then sent dozens of feathers at Hinata.

Just before they bit, Naruto landed in front of her with a Rasengan a little smaller than his Giant Rasengan. The feathers all hit it and were destroyed, then Pein sent Naruto flying at Satori. Satori smashed him back but he exploded into a cloud of smoke as the real Naruto fell at him from above, swinging his chakra blades at his wings. Satori spun and smashed him into the ground with a wing then dropped to the ground under B's fist, now in his full Eight-tails form. Just as he landed, a massive paw with long claws and orange fur smashed him into the ground and Kurama, now full size, roared at him. B smirked and swung at Satori again but before he could hit him, a blood red sphere formed over him and blasted B's fist then a second hit Kurama in the stomach launching him into the air. Kurama landed beside Kushina, back in his miniature form and Kushina shot toward Satori.

"This isn't working!" Naruto growled, landing beside Pein as Satori evaded several attacks from Kushina.

"Konan, use it," Pein commanded.

Just then, several dozen Konans latched onto Satori and Konan formed from the paper shuriken beside Pein.

"Explosive Clones!" Konan said making the Seal of Confrontation.

All of the clones exploded but when the smoke cleared, Satori was unharmed.

"That's new," Naruto stated.

"DIE!" Satori shouted firing several of his explosive spheres at them.

They all scattered to avoid them and when the smoke cleared, Satori was flying away and there were dozens of Corrupted surrounding them. Naruto created a clone for every Corrupted and the clones charged the Corrupted, destroying them within a minute.

"We have to move," Naruto stated and they all agreed and began to speed toward the Volcano Naruto had created.

After exactly one day of traveling, they arrived just as the top of the Volcano exploded upward and several dark purple dragon heads shot out. Naruto skidded to a stop and swore as Moryo began to laugh. Then, his body shrunk and formed a single serpentine dragon with four clawed legs, a body easily fifty meters long, two meter long feelers extending sideways from the end of his snout, and the same red eyes and purple body.

* * *

"Welcome back Moryo," the Demon greeted as Satori landed beside them and Moryo grinned.

"We three shall be the kings of this world when this is over," Moryo sneered. "Then again. You would be more akin to God, Master."

The Demon sneered and turned to look directly at Naruto, despite him being miles away.

"We have but one last obstacle to remove," the Demon stated. "That cursed necklace that is destined to be my undoing."

* * *

Read and review.


	7. What Was Missing

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

What Was Missing

"Allow me to do the honors Master," Moryo pleaded.

"You will both do it," the Demon replied. "Satori will draw their strongest away and you will eliminate the rest. When it is over, Satori will bring me that necklace."

Both of the generals shot into the air then toward Naruto and his friends. As they neared the group, Naruto suddenly flew out of the trees with a Rasenshuriken held out in front of him and Satori swerved to avoid it while Moryo exhaled a massive cloud of tentacles, all ending in spikes. The Rasenshuriken shredded them but dissipated before it could kill Moryo. Naruto swore and summoned a clone who threw Naruto back toward the others just before Moryo swallowed the clone. Naruto landed in a roll, stopping beside Hinata just as Satori crashed down behind him. He spun and threw a rock at him and Satori avoided it, crashing instead into Kurama's mouth.

Kurama bit down making Satori scream in pain but then Moryo crashed into Kurama's side making him release Satori. Just as Satori began to fly into the air, Asuma and Naruto both fell from above and removed his wings. He fell to the ground and Moryo picked him up flying both of them away from the group.

"How did you let them get the jump on you?" Moryo accused.

"I panicked!" Satori replied. "One second."

He closed his eyes and a moment later, his wings regrew and he flew into the air.

"Let's try that again," Moryo suggested as Satori sent dozens of explosive spheres at the group.

agains they avoided the blasts but the explosions cleared the trees around them allowing for plenty of room to fight. Then, Satori and Moryo landed. Satori sent feathers at Hinata at the same time as Moryo sent tentacles at Shion.

Naruto moved to protect Hinata while B began spinning and shredding the tentacles before they could reach Shion. Naruto was doing well blocking the feathers but the last embedded itself through his stomach, stopping less than an inch from impaling Hinata as well.

"So close," Satori sighed. "One last time. Shall we?"

Both sent the same attack at Naruto but this time, Naruto sent a swarm of clones at the attacks and they were stopped. However, Naruto had failed to see the second wave of feathers Satori sent at him. The Feathers shot out of the cloud of smoke left by the clones and sped toward Naruto. A wall of sand rose in front of them but they smashed straight through easily. Before they could hit Naruto, who was nearly out of chakra, Neji landed in front of him and used Rotation, smashing nearly all of them but one slipped through his blind spot and went through his left shoulder, barely missing a vital point.

"I'm growing tired of this," Satori commented before sending an explosive sphere at Naruto.

Just as the sphere neared him, a massive dog with seven heads and a black rod pierced through each snout and Rinnegan like Pein's appeared in front of him and swallowed the sphere. Then he spit it out a different head and it sailed past Moryo.

"Enough!" Kushina growled as glowing chains made entirely out of chakra shot out of her and wrapped around both Moryo and Satori. "Hit them!"

While everyone except Sakura, Hinata, and Ino launched an attack at the two generals, Sakura and Ino healed Naruto and Neji. Once both had been healed, Choji tossed Naruto a green food pill and Naruto ate it, clenching his teeth silently against the pain. After a moment, Naruto stood and the others stopped attacking. The cloud of smoke that had accumulated from their attacks cleared and revealed that Moryo's body was partially obliterated and Satori was unharmed. Moryo began to reform and Satori took that as his cue to act. He lifted his arms, smashing the chains restraining him then slashed Moryo's chains.

"Pein, ground Satori," Naruto ordered. "B, shred him once its done."

Pein slammed Satori into the ground again and Kushina instantly placed three times the chakra chains around him to hold him. B darted forward to attack him at the same time as Moryo charged at Naruto. He tried to ram Naruto but Naruto dodged sideways. Moryo's foot managed to connect with Naruto's necklace and instantly it began to glow as streams of green chakra shot out and wrapped around Moryo. He began screaming in pain and trying to break free but couldn't break the grip. Satori struggle in his own restraints, breaking free just before B arrived and shot forward slashing at the chakra streams but howled in pain and retracted his hand, which was badly burned.

"Hit him now!" Naruto shouted.

All of them instantly attacked Moryo and began to destroy him and Naruto ended the fight by blasting Moryo with a Rasenshuriken. Satori flew away, returning to his Master and landing beside him.

"You failed me," the Demon stated. "You will not do it again."

"Of course, Lord Fuzen," Satori replied bowing and silently sighing in relief.

Fuzen and Satori both flew away and Naruto pulled his necklace off and took Evil's Bane from Sasuke. Now that he compared them, he could see that the crystal from his necklace ft into the buttcap perfectly. He pulled the crystal off and set it into the depression and the blade instantly began to glow pure white. Then, Naruto put it in its sheath and slung it across his back while B gave Sasuke back his own sword.

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "I guess it's time to go after the Demon."

"He'll meet us," Gaara stated. "He wants to eliminate the threat of being defeated again. That's you."

"Where should we hold the final battle then?" Naruto questioned.

"Were the majority of your troops will have the advantage," Gaara stated. "That would be someplace with sand and stone but also water."

"I say we go Amegakure's neighboring area," Konan stated. "I have a couple of things set up there anyway."

"I agree," Pein said. "And we can retrieve the real me while there."

"Aright," Naruto nodded. "Amegakure it is."

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Over

Naruto looked around impatiently. His clones had reported that Fuzen's army was on its way but it had yet to show up. Naruto and his army were waiting on the same lake that Konan swore held her ultimate jutsu. Pein, who was actually Konan and Nagato's long deceased friend, had been given a proper burial and Nagato had replaced him, after having several dozen spikes removed from his back carefully with Tsunade and Sakura healing him as they went. Then, B and Yugito had allowed him to absorb their chakra in order to get full functionality of his emaciated body back. He had gone from looking like an old man to looking like he was around thirty again. Naruto was happy about that too, after Nagato summoned the rest of the surviving Akatsuki members to help them fight Fuzen. One member hadn't shown up, however.

"Where is Tobi?" Nagato questioned Deidara, who had had his arm reattached.

"No idea," Deidara stated.

"Perhaps it's for the best," Konan cut in. "After all, it's not like Madara Uchiha truly follows our orders, does he?"

"Indeed I do not," a deep voice stated as Tobi appeared in front of them. "Fuzen will die by my hand. Then, my plan will continue."

"Nagato," Konan said getting her partner's attention. "I know that you want to see Yahiko again and make people understand each other, but Madara is wrong. This isn't the way. I've gone along with it for too long already. I want to see Yahiko too but murder isn't how we do it. Look around."

Nagato did and understood what she meant. While waiting for the army, the other Shinobi Nations had sent their forces originally to destroy Naruto's meager force but the shinobi had allied with them after hearing about all that had happened. Now, they numbered in the thousands, and it still likely wasn't enough.

"The Shinobi Nations are working together," Konan stated. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"If you go against me, I will kill you," Tobi stated.

"No," Nagato said finally. "It's over. Once the Demon is dead, you're next Madara."

"You can't hurt me," Tobi sneered just before a Corrupted dropped from above, driving its arm through Tobi on the way.

Black flames spread to cover him and he screamed in pain, then it was over. Both Corrupted sprinted away to the shore where Corrupted were beginning to form.

"Everyone get ready!" Naruto shouted as everyone drew whatever weapon they had and began to stream their chakra through it. "Sasuke, B, and I will handle the Demon. Everyone else, your task is to destroy the Corrupted!"

All of the Shinobi readied themselves as Konohamaru walked to the front of the group and the two of them drew several shuriken and gave them Wind Blades.

"Shall we?" Naruto smirked as they both threw the shuriken and made the appropriate hand signs. "Ninja Art, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

All of their shuriken multiplied until it was impossible to see anything through the massive cloud. The shuriken tore through the Corrupted and the trees beyond and Naruto stepped aside as Kakuzu, an Akatsuki member that seemed to be made out of pieces of flesh held together with living cords and wore a mask over his lower face, stepped forward making hand seals.

"Pressure Damage!" Kakuzu shouted before blowing a stream of wind into the cloud of shuriken.

The jutsu exploded sending shuriken everywhere on that side without any flying back the way they had come. The explosion and shuriken together cleared several miles of land on the far side of the lake and revealed that the army of Corrupted was at least five times the size of theirs. At least before the attack. Now it was three times the size of theirs and was no less intimidating.

"That's a lot," Naruto stated. "Plus we still have to deal with both Satori and Fuzen."

Just then, after five days since the last had disappeared, the last clone that Naruto had in his father's bunker released its jutsu having finished all of the remaining books. Naruto saw information on a teleportation jutsu, something called Sage Mode, and even his own seal. He bit this thumb and summoned a pair of old toads who supposedly knew how to enter and exit Sage Mode.

"I need to learn to use Sage Mode in three minutes or less," Naruto stated.

"Send us back and we'll reverse summon a clone and teach him," the older frog ordered after seeing the Corrupted. "It will take a few hours to teach him though."

"I'll send a few hundred," Naruto stated summoning Gamabunta.

After a brief explanation, Gamabunta allowed Naruto to place one hundred clones in his mouth and another hundred in his stomach. Then, all three toads returned to their realm and Naruto turned back to the Corrupted.

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "Change of plans. Konan, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Konan questioned.

"Spread this seal around the soon to be battlefield," Naruto commanded using chakra to place the seal on a kunai and handing it to her.

"I know that seal," Kushina gasped seeing the seal. "So your last clone found it huh?"

"Yep," Naruto grinned. "Time to test it."

He placed it on a shuriken then gave the shuriken a wind blade and used shuriken shadow clone jutsu. The shuriken all landed throughout the army of Corrupted and Naruto placed a seal on Hinata's shoulder so he could get back. Then, he drew his chakra blades and began teleporting to the seals at random, slashing any Corrupted he could reach at each seal. After a moment, he returned after killing a hundred Corrupted and all but one shuriken disappeared.

"That's disorienting," Naruto stated.

"Your father only used it to go short distances and then mostly for surprise attacks or to avoid an attack," Kushina stated. "He had trouble keeping his bearings if he did that."

"I can understand why," Naruto stated drawing Evil's Bane as Satori landed at the front of his army. "I'll handle Satori with Hinata, Kushina, B, and Sasuke! Be careful!"

He and his team sprinted forward, all readying their weapons, except B who was in his Tailed Beast cloak form version 1 at five tails since he believed it would have the same effect as his blades. The rest of the army charged at the same time as the Corrupted did. The two armies clashed on the lake, instantly tearing into each other. Konan and Pein stayed back, as did Gaara who was running around to the enemy controlled stretch of beach to attack the Corrupted from dry land where he had the advantage.

"Come Naruto," Satori called holding his hand up and firing an explosive sphere at Naruto. "Attack me!"

Naruto stopped and held a kunai out in front of him after placing the seal on it and a massive version appeared in the air in front of the sphere. The sphere hit it and was teleported to the center of the Corrupted army, exploding and destroying hundreds of them. Then, Naruto threw the kunai just past Satori's head and created a Giant Rasengan the size of a horse.

When the kunai missed Satori by inches, coming the closest to the demonic bird as it would, Naruto teleported to the kunai and slammed the Giant Rasengan into his head. Satori crashed into the ground, the explosion sending Naruto into the air a but but Naruto landed beside Hinata and quickly caught back up with the others.

"You fucker!" Satori shouted pushing himself up and swiping at them, throwing B aside. "I'll kill you!"

Sasuke leapt at Satori but Satori slammed him into the ground then caught Hinata and threw her at Kushina. Naruto leapt at Satori again and swiped at him with Evil's Bane but Satori ducked under it then leapt over Kushina's Chakra Chains. Just as he landed, a Tailed Beast Ball sailed out of the horde of Corrupted, killing several dozen and flew toward Satori. Satori sidestepped it and thrust his hand at Naruto, hardening it into a spike. Naruto paled as the memory of being stabbed filled his head but his body reacted for him. He held Evil's Bane up in front of him and Satori's arm split in two on the blade. Satori screamed in pain and stumbled back as his arm reformed and he charged again.

"Take him down B," Naruto shouted.

"Naruto look out!" Hinata screamed as she tackled him out of the way of a Corrupted's jab. She would have been hit instead if Kushina hadn't flown in front of her and been stabbed in her stead.

"Mom!" Naruto shouted as black flames spread to cover her.

When it was done, her silhouette wasn't that of a normal Corrupted. She looked more like the Shinigami had been corrupted than his mother.

"Good," Satori grunted. "Now, where were we?"

He thrust his hand at Naruto again but this time, Naruto tilted his head and it sailed past then he caught it with one hand. Red chakra began to boil off his skin and coated his body. His eyes turned red with slit pupils and the lines on his face grew darker.

"I've had enough," Naruto stated as B shredded the Corrupted that had killed Kushina then was thrown away by her. "Now, you die. You son of a bitch."

Naruto yanked on Satori's hand and slammed him down on top of Kushina then spun and threw him into the air. He turned back to Kushina as she floated into the air and shot toward Hinata. He held out his hand and the chakra around it shot out and caught her, still in the form of a hand then pulled her back over to Naruto.

"Say hi to Dad for me," Naruto said before beheading her.

Then, he turned back to Satori as he landed behind Hinata thrusting his hand down at her from above. The second and third tail both formed and he teleported to Hinata catching the spike then throwing it at Satori and sending it through its owner's face.

"Naruto!" B shouted. "Calm down! If you don't you'll lose control!"

Naruto turned toward him and growled. Then, the chakra faded and Naruto sighed. Just then, his clones all disappeared and the two smaller toads reappeared on his shoulders as his memories of the clones training with Sage Mode filtered themselves.

"Your clones learn fast," the older frog, Fukasaku, stated. "It only took a few minutes for them to achieve perfect Sage Mode. The rest of the time was us training them to fight as a Toad Sage."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled turning toward the Corrupted. "Let's try this again."

He sat down and began to gather Nature Energy. After about twenty seconds, an orange pigmentation formed around his eyes and they turned yellow with a horizontal bar for a pupil like the toads' eyes were.

"B, if you would," Naruto requested.

"YO!" B shouted, slightly readopting his old personality that he had lacked the entire time Naruto had known him due to the extremely serious threat. "ALL YOU NINJA BETTER BEAT IT! IF YOU DON'T YOU KNOW YOU GONNA BE HIT!"

The shinobi all fled as Naruto had two clones help him form a Rasenshuriken then released them as the Corrupted all turned as one toward him.

"Suck it!" Naruto sneered pulling his arm back then throwing the Rasenshuriken. "Rasenshuriken!"

The Rasenshuriken hurtled through the air far too fast to dodge and hit dead center of the Corrupted. It instantly expanded, spinning faster and shredding dozens of the Corrupted then exploding. The explosion covered a little less than half of the Corrupted then faded. The Corrupted that were hit all went out like a flame while the rest all began to go nuts. Instead of attacking Naruto and his friends like they normally would, they began to shoot around the battlefield as fireballs and explode when they hit then reform and do it again. After about three chaotic minutes, they all reformed and shot toward Naruto. Just then, Kurama landed and began rapid firing Tailed Beast Balls. All of the Corrupted were destroyed. Naruto looked up at Kurama and scowled.

"You really think that I was completely freed from you?" Kurama smirked. "About half of my chakra is still inside of you. Time for you to take the rest back then separate me from it. I'll explain why inside. All of you need to protect Naruto while he takes my chakra. Trust me, he's going to need it."

Naruto held his hand out and Kurama shot into it rejoining him. Then, Naruto sighed and the pigmentation disappeared from his eyes as he exited Sage Mode.

"Be careful," Hinata requested stepping forward. "Please."

Naruto smiled and nodded then said, "You be careful too. I'll be mostly safe in there. Out here, you could die. I don't want to see you hurt. Please be careful."

Hinata blushed but nodded and smiled.

"I will," Hinata promised.

Naruto nodded then stepped forward and kissed her. She kissed him back instantly and after a minute, he pulled away and sat down, entering his mindscape to find Kurama laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Naruto questioned.

"Please be careful Hinata," Kurama mocked mimicking a stereotypical wimpy voice. "I don't want to lose you."

Naruto rolled his eyes just as his mother appeared in front of him.

"Mom?" Naruto questioned as his father appeared. "Dad?"

"Hello Naruto," Kushina smiled. "The first thing you need to know is that in order to control Kurama, you need to remove all anger and hate from yourself."

"And the second?" Naruto questioned.

"Fuzen is on his way," Minato stated. "So in order to make it quicker, I'm going to make your hate a second you that you need to defeat to remove it. And no, giving him a hug won't work."

Naruto shrugged and Minato placed on hand on Naruto's shoulder then held the other out. A second Naruto with black eyes and red irises formed a distance away and Minato stepped back. Naruto threw a marked kunai at the second Naruto while using his real body being stationary to enter Sage Mode and teleported to the seal just as the kunai passed the second Naruto. He slammed the Naruto into the ground then formed a Rasengan the size of Kurama and slammed it into the Naruto destroying it.

"That was fast," Kurama commented. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Open the gate, Minato, give him the seal."

Minato gave Naruto a scroll with a seal on it and Naruto read it and smiled.

"Powerful," Naruto grinned. "Alright. Shall we?"

Naruto unsealed Kurama and the Fox leapt out over him then sat down and cracked his neck.

"Alright, next step, form a chakra version of yourself," Kurama stated using his control over the area now that he was free to roam to form instructions and Naruto followed them forming a spectral form of himself extending from his left shoulder. "Now use it to latch onto my chakra and pull it free, once done, you'll have to reseal me."

Naruto nodded and the spectral Naruto shot forward grabbing Kurama's shoulder then returned to Naruto bringing most of Kurama's chakra with him, leaving enough to keep Kurama alive. Naruto resealed Kurama with the new seal which formed a massive cage made entirely out of Tori.

"Good," Kurama panted. "You work fast. Now all you have to do is release me. We'll work together. We'll both use our chakra in this ratio and will be unstoppable."

He flashed the ratio and Naruto, trusting him for some reason and opened the cage.

"Alright," Kurama smiled. "Now go back to the real world. He's almost here."

Naruto returned to his body and saw that Kurama's chakra had covered his body in chakra in the form of golden flames. His seal had opened fully and spread to cover his hold body. Then, he added his own chakra and the chakra shroud opened into a full-length coat revealing a black torso underneath like a shirt, yellow pants, a more open seal with a circle and rings around it, and with red eyes with slit pupils. Naruto stood and just as he did, Fuzen landed in front of them forming himself with Orochimaru's sword.

Sasuke and B attacked instantly but Fuzen slashed B across the chest and then smashed Sasuke's sword with his own before kicking Sasuke back. Naruto drew Evil's Bane and charged swinging at Fuzen. Fuzen blocked it and thrust at him but Naruto spun past it and swung at Fuzen's back but Fuzen did a back flip and spun kicking Naruto to B while Evil's Bane landed in front of Sasuke. Itachi suddenly landed in front of Sasuke picking up Evil's Bane and glaring at Fuzen.

"You will not hurt Sasuke," Itachi stated. "Tsukuyomi!"

Naruto watched as both Itachi and Fuzen began to shake then Itachi fell to one knee and Fuzen crumpled. Itachi pushed himself up and limped forward swinging at Fuzen. Before anyone could react, Fuzen was standing and had Orochimaru's sword through Itachi's throat.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted slamming it into Fuzen's chest and blowing him to bits then leaping back to Sasuke with Evil's Bane and Itachi.

"Your eyes," Naruto gasped seeing that Sasuke's Sharingan had reversed colors and become three overlapping ellipses. "You have your Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Good," Sasuke growled as a massive spectral creature with its entire body seemingly made out of purple armor and two eyes visible inside its mouth.

It held a sword in one hand and had a bow on the other wrist. The creature aimed at Fuzen and fired an arrow and Fuzen cut it in half easily.

"Nagato!" Naruto shouted and suddenly Fuzen flew through the air and landed on the lake.

The moment he did, the lake split open and he began to run away but Kisame, in his shark form after fusing with Samehada, exploded out of the water and tackled Fuzen into the waterfall. Both fell into a massive chasm Konan had opened but Nagato pulled Kisame back out instantly and Konan clapped her hands together. The billions of explosive tags that formed the walls of the chasm shot at Fuzen, wrapping around him then beginning to explode. The explosions filled the lake and continued for exactly ten minutes. When it was over, Fuzen reformed and flew to shore before suddenly sinking into the ground.

"Giant Sand Burial!" Gaara said slamming his hands into the ground and sending out a shock wave that crushed both Fuzen and Orochimaru's sword into powder.

Then, Fuzen reformed on top of the ground and Orochimaru's sword reformed in his hand.

"This guy just doesn't know when to die!" Naruto groaned as Sasuke picked up Evil's Bane, having already let his Susanoo fade.

"I'll use the sword," Sasuke stated. "Shall we?"

Naruto and Sasuke both sprinted toward Fuzen while Nagato pulled Gaara out of the way of an attack. Just as they reached Fuzen, Lee and Guy both crashed down beside him using chakra streamed bo staves while having their fifth gates open.

"Move!" Naruto shouted as they both jumped out of the way of Fuzen's sword.

"Get him!" Sasuke commanded and Naruto did just that.

He drew his chakra blades and attacked Fuzen spinning and slashing in a blur, Fuzen barely keeping up but after a moment, Sasuke attacked Fuzen from the other side and Fuzen dodged sideways out of the way. Naruto and Sasuke's blades met and one of Naruto's blades smashed. The other was fine but Naruto swore and shook his injured hand. Then he bent over backward as Fuzen swung at him and Sasuke blocked it. Naruto swung at Fuzen but the demon dodged it and spun around Sasuke swinging at him from the other side. Naruto blocked it for Sasuke and Sasuke swung at Fuzen but Fuzen ducked under the attack then stood smashing both of them away. Naruto landed on his back and his chakra blade skidded away. Naruto stood drawing his Konoha Chakra Blade and channeled Kurama's chakra through it. It formed a golden blade made out of chakra and Naruto attacked Fuzen with it. It was much slower than his chakra blades had been but still fast enough to keep Fuzen on the defensive.

After another three minutes, Fuzen kicked Naruto back just in time for Sasuke to remove his leg with Evil's Bane. Naruto landed beside his chakra blade and placed a seal on it then threw it at Fuzen. Fuzen dodged it by hopping and moved about ten feet away from its path before it even reached him. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and Sasuke handed Naruto Evil's Bane.

"I like your plan," Sasuke smirked as Naruto handed him a fuma shuriken.

Sasuke tossed the shuriken into the air then spun and caught it behind him flipping it open and throwing it at Fuzen. Fuzen ducked under the shuriken and saw a second hidden in the shadow of the first. He looked up and saw that Naruto was gone then looked down as his leg finished reforming.

"Got you," Fuzen sneered lunging at the lower shuriken and slashing it with his sword, destroying it.

Sasuke smirked and tugged on a length of wire and the pieces of the destroyed shuriken shot into his back as lightning style chakra coursed through them from the wire. At the same time, the first shuriken transformed into Naruto who instantly teleported to the seal he had on one of the shuriken blades. The moment he arrived, he spun bisecting Fuzen. Then he teleported to his chakra blade, which was at Sasuke's feet. He handed the sword over and picked up the chakra blade, channeling Kurama's chakra through it and extending the blade to the same length as Evil's Bane. Fuzen reconnected his halves and stood and Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"This is taking forever," Naruto commented. "Shall we end this?"

"Let's," Sasuke nodded as they both sprinted forward.

Fuzen charged as well, having removed all of the shuriken pieces, and the three began to fight. As they did, both readied their jutsus and grinned when they found their opening. They started with Naruto kicking Fuzen away and then summoning two clones. Sasuke formed his Susanoo who readied an arrow covered in Amaterasu and Naruto created a Rasenshuriken. Then, Naruto threw it and Sasuke shot it.

The Rasenshuriken was lit on fire with Amaterasu and Naruto and Sasuke both said, "Amaterasu Shuriken!"

The jutsu hit Fuzen directly in the chest and Fuzen screamed in pain instantly dropping his sword with burned away to nothing from the Amaterasu and Fuzen tried desperately to get the flames off of himself of overpower them. In the end, he too burned away. Of course, he reformed a moment later, but that had all been part of the plan. The amount of time it took him to reform was spent with Naruto taking Evil's Bane and closing the distance. The moment Fuzen was fully reformed, Naruto drove Evil's Bane down through the top of his head and jumped back as Itachi, alive solely through Kankuro using his body like a puppet and all of the Jinchuriki and Nagato feeding him chakra, landed beside Naruto and formed his Susanoo then stabbed Fuzen with his Totsuka Blade. Fuzen screamed in pain as both he and Evil's Bane were absorbed into the Totsuka Blade before Itachi died, removing the possibility of either of them ever being retrieved. Then, Sasuke lit his brother's body on fire with Amaterasu for good measure.

"Finally," Naruto sighed. "Now what?"

"Now, I'm going home," Sasuke sighed. "I hear I'll have to help rebuild."

"Definitely," Naruto nodded. "Welcome back."

They both smiled then Naruto returned to his normal form just as Hinata collided with him and Sakura with Sasuke.

Everyone that was still alive was thinking one thing. It's over.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
